


oh darling, you'll always be worth it

by merrylarry



Series: 99 problems, and they're all their own faults [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Stephen, Hurt Stephen, M/M, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: After Stephen's accident, he can't bring himself to see Tony, but he can't keep him away.





	oh darling, you'll always be worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted earlier today on my tumblr : @god-doesnt-talk-to-us, so if you want to read these a tad bit early, check out my blog and feel free to send me a prompt or au idea and I'll write it!
> 
> (Also this was prompted by an anonymous asker, so whoever you are, this was fun, and also, I'm sorry if this makes you sad.)

It was a week after the Accident.

The Accident that destroyed his hands.

The Accident that destroyed him.

Stephen leaned back onto the uncomfortable hospital pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He was alone in the room - lucky to not have a roommate, but the ICU tended to have those perks.

While it had been a week since that night, it had also been a week since he’d talked to Tony. Without his phone, he had no means to. He didn’t have access to his belongings found on the scene, and he didn’t have the energy to care about it. In the end, it was just stuff. Those things, no matter how expensive, didn’t make him happy.

As he recounted the number of ceiling tiles - roughly a hundred, though he couldn’t quite see the ceiling in front of the small bathroom - there was a knock at the door. He sighed. He was tired of seeing doctors. None of them could fix his hands.

He closed his eyes and tried to pretend to be asleep.

“Stephen?” The voice was familiar, and Stephen’s eyes opened.

“Go away! Get out!” He gritted out.

“Stephen, I thought you were dead. I waited for you to come home or call at least, and when you didn’t…I was worried,” Tony said gently.

“Tony, please, leave.” Stephen could feel tears beginning to pool in his eyes and he blinked quickly. Stephen walked toward the bed and pulled a chair up to sit by Stephen’s side.

“I’m not leaving you. I just found out you were alive, I’m not about to let you out of my sight,” Tony replied. Tony’s eyes wandered to Stephen’s hands that were placed securely above the bed. There were pins all over his hands and Tony held back a wince. Tony turned to look back at Stephen, and their eyes met.

“They’re worthless, Tony. I’m - I’m worthless,” Stephen choked out as the first few tears rolled down his face.

Though his face was bruised, Tony his hand on Stephen’s cheek and wiped away the tears. “You’ll get better. Maybe not back to perfect, but you’ll get better,” he assured him.

“I’ll understand if you want to distance yourself from the mess I’m in. I won’t blame you.”

Tony pulled his hand back and sighed. “I’m not leaving you. You’re not worthless, or useless. You’re incredible, and amazing, and I love you so, so much, Stephen Vincent Strange.”

Stephen cracked a smile and sniffled. “I guess I’m your new project, huh?”

“You getting better is my number one goal, and don’t you forget it,” Tony replied with a small smile.


End file.
